The Exousians
by Darkpallyz
Summary: A.U. Percy is tired of the gods not respecting the wishes he made. After him and Annabeth break up he desides to leave CHB for good. Where will he go? Who will go with him? Who will they meet on the way? What will become of him? Sorry I'm not the best at summaries. (I know custom thing people on FF say) But I promise you'll like it. PercyXOc NicoXOc GroverXJuniper ConnorXOc. NCI
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I know you're like WHERE IS THE CHAPTERS TO YOUR OTHER STORIES! Yeah sorry about that but I haven't gotten a burst of creativity that will go towards those stories. Of course I'm still writing them I'm just not ready to publish what I have for them. I'm not sure that it's good; so I will not be publishing them until I'm sure of myself. Bye oh and I hope you like this :D (::) = COOKIE!**

* * *

**LINE BREAK**

I've been at camp half-blood training nonstop for the last five years so that I would be able to go and protect my fellow demi-gods from danger because unlike their godly parents I care for my brethren.

It was dinner time at Camp Half-Blood everyone was enjoying themselves as usual. A few years ago I would have broken the rules to sit with my girlfriend Annabeth, but that is the past; we have broken up. She was tired of me training all the time; so instead of saying something to me she went ahead and cheated on me. I tried to make sure it didn't hold me down when we broke up and fortunately I succeeded.

When I finished eating I got up at burned my leftovers without sacrificing any of it to the gods, when I did this I heard thunder rumble so obviously they noticed. I of course didn't give one shit so I just let it be. Before I exited I turned around and faced the entire Mess Hall and said "I have something important that I want everyone to hear. Those of you who are willing to listen come to Half Blood Hill after dinner.

**LINE BREAK**

Dinner was over and there was a massive crowd of demigods around the hill while I was at the top examining the all. Unfortunately not everyone was here, but I started anyway.

"The gods have not kept their promises and I will not stand for it as I was the one who made the wishes and made them promise on the Styx." I said as loud as I could. "If I speak with Demi-god eloquence and godly ecstasy but don't love, I'm nothing but the creaking of a rusty gate. If I speak the Gods' word with power, revealing all their mysteries and making everything plain as day, and if I have faith that says to a mountain, "Jump," and it jumps, but I don't love, I'm nothing. If I give everything I own to the weak and even go to Olympus to be smited by Zeus as a martyr, but I don't love, I've gotten nowhere. So, no matter what we say, what we believe, and what we do, we're bankrupt without love." I said gaining the confusion of some and caused others to be wide eyed. "With that said I am leaving never to return. Those of you who wish to join me come with me now, the rest of you stay to be the pawns of the gods; for that is all you are at this point." I finished as I turned around and walk past Thalia's Pine crossing the borders at camp never to return.

I turned to quickly look over my shoulder and I noticed that Nico, Grover, Juniper, and Connor were following behind me.

* * *

** Definitely not my best work but the first chapter is way better!**


	2. 1 The Exousians

**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS**

**Nico POV**

After traveling together for almost five years Percy, Conner, Austyn, Juniper, Grover, Morgana, Morana, and I's travels came to an end when The Fates showed up and made us all Gods.

I became Nico God of Death, Night, Lord of Shadows and King of all Souls.  
Percy became God of All Waters, Earth, Storms, Destruction, male beauty, Lord of Time and King of Swordsmanship.  
Connor became God of Speed, Athletics, Agility, Acrobatics, Endurance, Stealth, and the Sky.  
Austyn, a demigod we saved from a group of monsters who later became Connor's girlfriend, daughter of Enyo, became the Goddess of Battle, Sportsmanship, Combat, Gracefulness, and Majesty.  
Grover became God of Shepherds and Flocks, Nature, of Mountain wilds, Wind pipes, Lord of Satyrs, and King of all Animals and King of the Wild.  
Juniper became Goddess of Plants, Forests, Nature, Queen of all Animals and Queen of the Wild.  
Morgana who was a daughter of the Goddess Hecate became Goddess of Magic, Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction (Magic), Illusion, Mysticism, Restoration, Enchantments, Queen of Magical creatures.  
Morana who is the daughter of the God Thanatos became Goddess of Daytime, Life, Queen of all Souls, and my wife; we got married about 3 years after dating which was about 6 months after knowing each other.

"Now that you are all immortals you must go and build your own kingdom in the sky until the time comes when the Olympians need your help." The fates said and disappeared in a bright flash leaving behind seven eggs across from each of us; each and every one of us walked up to the egg across from us and touched it when we touched our eggs bright lights of different colors.  
The light in front of me died off first. In its place was a grayish-blueish translucent dragon. It was skeletal and seemed to radiate death and glowed a faint black color. I said "Dilonsilrovokun (Dilon-Dead | Silro-Soul's | Vokun-Shadow)".** (AN-Is that name cool or** **what?)** It spread its wings and took off without even flapping them. Following it was a trail of shadows.

**Grover POV**

When the light died down before me I saw a little furry brown creature in front of me. I uncontrollably said "Dovahsesunvaar (Dovah-Dragon | Se-Of the | Sunvaar-Beasts)". The creature uncurled revealing that it was a dragon but had legs like a goat and tiny goat horns. It opened its eyes of the purest brown I've ever seen then took off into the air after looking at me and headed into the direction Percy's dragon went.

**Morana POV**

After Nico's and Grover's dragons flew off the light in front of me died off; in its place was a Dragon that was the purest white I've ever seen. Without thought I said "Sulahrklaas (Sul-Day | Ahrk-And | Laas-Life)." then it spread its wings... its 6 wings that where so bright it was as if they reflected the sunlight. "OMG IT HAS 3 SETS OF WINGS!" I said excitedly while jumping up and down as everyone was laughing at me. It opened its eyes that looked as if they were suns themselves. It looked back at me as if examining me then flew off into the direction Nico's dragon went and followed Grover's cute furry dragon.

**Connor POV**

After Morana's flew off chasing after Grover's and Nico's dragons the light in front of me died off. I expected to see a fierce dragon with tons of spikes instead I got a dragon that was relatively small compared to Nico, Grover, and Morana's dragons. It was very aerodynamic because it had NO spikes whatsoever. It had the hind legs of a cheetah (no fur) and the wings of a falcon (no feathers just extremely aerodynamic scales!). I said "Qolaasselok (Qolaas-Herald | Se-Of the | Lok-Sky)." and it ran off into the direction of Morana's dragon eventually taking off into the sky making a sonic boom. It flew so fast it looked like a blur of yellow and it eventually passed Morana's dragon.  
"Damn. That's fast!" I exclaimed. While everyone just stared at the smoke that was left after the sonic boom.

**Austyn POV**

I stop looking at the smoke when the dark red light in front of me died out and in its place was a dark red dragon with extremely sharp fangs. It looked as if it was smiling at me. The dragon had bright red eyes looking into them I felt as if I had an immediate connection with it. I walked up closer to him, patted him and said "Your name is Konahrikdovukein (Konahrik-Warlord | Do-Of | Vukein-Combat)." he nodded at me then took off in the direction Connor's dragon went. Everyone store at me then realized that what they said was their dragons names.

**Morgana POV**

After those five named their dragons I was anxious to have my own! The bright purple light in front of me vanished and so did my anxiousness when I saw the little dragon bright purple, no-winged dragon. "I'm going to name you fluf-Riidolah (Rii-Essence | Do-Of | Lah-Magic)." Everyone looked at me strangely. "I WAS GOING TO NAME YOU FLUFFLES!" They started to laugh by my dragon _"Roared" _which ultimately came out as a light screech. I examined it and noticed it had all the signs of the schools of magic on them.  
"What are those?" Percy said pointing at the symbols on _my_ dragon.  
"_Those_ are the various symbols for the different schools of magic. Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism, and Restoration" I said as I pointed to each symbol. After I explained the symbols my dragon took off into the air; that's when I noticed it was flying without wings.

**Juniper POV**

_**~Okay sorry guys but I don't really know anything about Juniper and I haven't found a good name for her dragon yet but I'm ganna be nice and describe how I picture the dragon for you :D have a cookie (::)~ **__**  
**_The chlorophyll green light in front of me died out revealing a rose.. "That's it a rose?" The rose bloomed and in its place was a beautiful chlorophyll green dragon with wings of beautiful large leaves with rose pedals trailing down from its edges. It had a coat of various flower pedals running down from its head to its tail. Its legs seemed to have bark running down all around it till it reached what I assume is its ankle. Around its feet were new flowers springing up all around it. I looked straight into its eyes and said "Kiindopeyt (Kiin-Born | Do-Of | Peyt-Roses)." It took off into the air following Morana's Dragon.  
_**~Wow I didn't expect to actually think of a name but I got one from actually typing all of this. Here's another cookie (::) :3~**_

**Percy POV**

After everyone else's dragons were gone my light finally died out. I looked down to see a gold dragon that was bigger than all the rest curled up in a ball. I uncontrollably shouted "Jundodov (Jun-King | Do-Of |Dov-Dragonkind) Okaazgoltiid (Okaaz–Sea | Gol-Earth | Tiid-Time). King of Dragonkind, Sea, Earth, and Time." He uncurled himself and looked at me revealing eyes with pupils of ocean blue and sclera (white part of a humans eye) of deep dark purplish color. It roared but unlike Morgana's dragon it actually came out as a roar. After showing me its eyes it took off into the air making strong gust of wind under its wings.

**TIME SKIP 2 YEARS**

**It was two years since we became gods. We all trained our abilities every day. We sparred with one another proving that our powers were getting stronger by the day. **

**We eventually reached a giant lake, a lake so huge that I couldn't see all the way down either side of it and I couldn't see all the to the shore on the opposite side of it. After gazing at the lake for a while the Fates appeared and said "Here you will build you're kingdom in the skies! You will be The Exousians! Make your kingdom and decide your leader for you will be needed soon." The Fates then disappeared.**

**We all looked at each other then everyone looked at me expectantly. I looked back at them and said "What?"  
"You need to build the kingdom." Nico said  
"Why me?" I snapped back.  
"Because you're going to be king." They all said.  
"Wait when was this decided?"  
"Just now." Morgana said.  
"But what if I don't want to be the king?"  
"You're the most qualified. You are obviously the strongest out of all of us." Austyn said.  
"Okay. But how am I suppose to build an entire kingdom?"  
"We don't know. JUST DO IT!" Morana said.  
"FINE!" I yelled**

**I concentrated on the ground picturing a beautiful kingdom in the sky until I blacked out.**

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up to a screaming Morgana above me telling me to wake up. I got up and Morgana sighed in relief.

"I thought you were dead." She said teary eyed.  
"I would never die as long as you're here." I said to her sweetly.

You see Morgana and I have secretly been dating for 4 years and we've been engaged for about 3 months. I know, you're wondering why it's a secret. It's a secret because if the others new then we would never hear the end of it because when Morgana and I first met we weren't the best of friends…

|FLASHBACK| **(:DDDDD I've never written a flash back before. Best of luck to me)**

-2 years after leaving camp half-blood-  
"Guys come on I think there is a town up over this hill" I said to them hoping they heard me. I got to the top of the hill and saw a town I looked down towards where we would be when we got to the bottom of the hill and the towns border. I saw behind some restaurant there was a girl fighting some monsters, there was some ice giant behind her and two hell hounds in front of her. I uncapped riptide and charged forward. I ran behind her she glanced at me but continued to fight the hellhounds; I sliced at the ice giant effectively getting rid of it but there was no golden dust where I slayed it. I turned around and saw that the girl was exhausted looking and all that was left was golden dust. She turned to me and fell passed out.

Later in a tent we set up for her she woke up to me watching her. She saw me looked confused but then got a face of anger. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled  
"Hi my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I said ignoring her rude demeanor.  
'Hi, _Percy_." She sneered. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She yelled again.  
"Do what? Help you?" I snapped back.  
"You didn't help me. All you did was destroy my conjuration!"  
"Your whateration?" I asked confused.  
"My conjuration! A creature I made to help me in battle idiot!"  
"Okay that was uncalled for. Now who are you?" I asked her.  
"My name is Morgana." She said calming down.  
"What were you doing fighting those monsters? And how did you kill them?"  
"I used magic."  
"Magic? How do you know how to use magic?  
"My mom taught me." She said in a way as if it should be obvious.  
"Your mom? What might her name be?" I asked  
"My mom's name is Hecate. And before you ask I don't know who my dad is."  
"OH! It all makes sense now you're a demigod daughter of Hecate."  
"A demi-whatsit?" She said confused.  
When she said that I explained to her about the Greek gods and about demi gods and what were we doing out here.  
After explaining it all to her she said "You know I didn't need your help out there right?" Right there was the last straw. She couldn't even say thank you for attempting to help. I got up and left angrily. She just stayed in there.

|FLASHBACK OVER|

I leaned over to her and kissed her. "I love you Morgana."  
"I love you too Percy." I finally looked around to where we are. I couldn't recognize it but it looked kinda familiar.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"In your palace." She said in as if I already knew.  
"My what?" I exclaimed loudly.

She explained all of the things that happened when I blacked out.  
"When you blacked out a mountain blocked by a beautiful gate appeared. When we approached the gate it opened by its self and on the ground there was a trail that led up the mountain side. At the top of the mountain was a staircase floating in the air that led up to another gate when we approached the gate a sign hovering above it glowed showing the word Exousia. Then gate then opened revealing a beautiful city with beautiful gardens and houses and parks all over. When we kept walking straight through the city we came upon a huge building. When we opened the doors we stumbled up on a room with a humongous fire in the middle and past the fire was eight huge thrones lined up (It looks like this " . /_ " But there were two thrones in the middle and there are 8 thrones in total) Connor summoned up a bed and laid you on it. The seven of us walked up to a separate throne growing in size as we walked. When we all reached the thrones we sat on them and they changed to represent our domains. After that we disbanded to explore the city. I went one way and the others went their own ways. I came up on a wide and long road that had 3 palaces on either side and at the end had two more palaces. On the right was a gold palace that had a thunder storm above and on the bottom had miniature mountains with their own peaks with tons of snow.

"Wait so what about the last throne?" I asked  
"It's just sitting there all bland and boring looking."  
"Where is everyone else?" Waiting for you in the Hall of the Gods.  
"The Hall of the Gods?"  
"Yeah it's what we named the throne room."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About a week."  
"A WEEK?"  
"Yeah." She said like it was no big deal.  
"Where have you been staying this hole time?"  
"In here with you."  
"How long have they been waiting for me?"  
"Um. About 10 minutes."  
"How'd they know I would wake up around this time?"  
"I told them that you were starting to stir in your sleep."  
"Oh. So let's go to the Hall of the Gods."  
"No why can't we stay together for a while? I haven't talked to you for a week. And I haven't fallen asleep in your arm for about nine days now.  
"Okay. We can take a go to sleep. I'll speed up time for me so I'm tired and I'll freeze time outside this room so that we have all the time in the world." I said as she smiled.

We fell asleep in each other's arms like we usually do at

* * *

**Hey, how did everyone like it? Please review. I do plan on continuing this if people actually enjoy it. I have to admit the the Prologue was not my best work.**


	3. Disappointing AN

**Um... Well I know everyone is expecting more than this from me...**

**Well you may want to skip certain parts depending on which of my stories you read. (This same text file is going into each of my current stories) (Oh and the last part is going to be for all of my readers) (P.S. if you want to read my rant go the the "************Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this)**

**If you don't want to have to take a while looking through all the other pieces for the other stories use the key and the steps below.  
**

**STEPS:  
1. Press Ctrl+F  
2. In the bar that opens put in the corresponding symbol for the different sections of this AN  
3. Press Enter or click find to go to the section.  
4. Start reading the section you want.**

**KEY:  
A1 - Twins Of Perseus  
B1 - ********Røsario Vampire: Together at Last**  
C1 - **The Exousians**  
D1 - Everyone

* * *

**A1  
First up is my AN for ****The Twins Of Perseus.**

**HEY GUYS HOWS EVERYONE DOING!?  
Sorry... I know I'm probably really disappointing you but don't worry I actually have half of the next chapter ready. I would post it but It's not good enough yet; in my opinion at least.  
Anyway the story is going to be on Hiatus for a while longer sorry again. I do love the story and I do love my readers it's just that I can't right anything for this story yet, not yet. SORRY!**

* * *

**B1  
Ok time for the AN for ****Røsario Vampire: Together at Last.**

******Sup everyone. Sorry for the next chapter I promised that I would put up not being here yet. It's just that I lost alot of my enthusiasm after writing it.  
You see I lost some friends due to this asswhole who was cheating on his girlfriend with a LOT of other girls. Because my pet peeve is seeing girls hurt or betrayed I couldn't take it anymore. I told the asswhole's Ex-girlfriend(who was his girlfriend at the time) and they broke up. The asswhole ran back to his girlfriend saying he's sorry and to take him back. She took him back. He cheated more and did worse things with other girls. That pissed me off. I told his Ex-girlfriend(who again was his girlfriend at the time) they broke up again; and guess what happened next. THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER! After they got back together for the THIRD time the asswhole sent me a message on facebook telling me not to talk to his girlfriend anymore, that she would be moving her seat in one of our classes so that she wouldn't be sitting next to me anymore and that I had to take my stuff out of the locker his girlfriend and I shared or else he would throw my work away. Of course at first I was pissed but instead I took the calm approach saying that his girlfriend didn't have to move and that I would When we got to class the next school day I moved to the desk that was secluded in the corner of the room and took all my stuff out of the locker. About last week a friend of mine who was also friends with the asswholes Ex-girlfriend convinced the ASSWHOLES Ex-girlfriend into breaking up with him. When they finally did break up the asswhole made a seen and said somethings that left him with no friends. After they broke up He thought that we could be friends again; realizing this I decided that I would fake being his friend so that I could get back at him when he would least expect it. I moved back into the locker and moved back to my seat and I am finally happy again. **

******Thanks for reading my rant. (if you did like a GOOD reader would)**

******Anyway this story is on Hiatus but I have pieces of it ready. I just lost my place at some point and lost all my inspiration. LIke my other stories I love this one and I love my readers no matter what. SORRY!**

* * *

**C1  
Last and definitely not the least. My readers from the Exocians.  
**

**Hey guys... There's not that many of you. All I can say is I'm sorry for not posting. But I lost my inspiration. If you want to know what read the "************Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this.**

**************Love the story, love you readers. PEACE! (SORRY!)**

* * *

**********D1  
HEY EVERYONE GLAD YOU MADE IT DOWN HERE!**

**********I just want to say sorry to everyone. I'm going to be continuing each of these stories eventually. But DON'T get your hopes up! **

**********I've decided on writing in a new writing style I've made up. From now on I'll write a chapter or two of some story and anyone and everyone who likes it can come along and "adopt" it of course it's still MY story but someone else is writing it and posting it on their page. You'll of course have to credit me for the starting up ideas and what not. I call it Flash Adopting; terrible name I know but until I come up with something different that's what it's called.**

**********For those of you who don't know, when I write something I start it with a burst of inspiration and I continue to write it until I lose my inspiration; if I get that burst back I continue to write.**

**Guess************ who got a burst of inspiration? ME!**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********Guess who's about to be disappointed? You!  
Lets find out why.**

**********The burst of inspiration wasn't for any of the stories I've already started. It was for a story I dreamnt(fuck you that is a word;)) up for Fairy Tail, and I'm currently working on the story. Sorry!**

**********That's the end of this. Bye everyone. **

**********Wait I want 1k words. So... Yeah... Hmm... Yeah... Uhh... Sssss... hugh... Ugh... I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THIS.  
**

**********Hey look I went in to revise it and now I'm over 1k. :D Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)x200**


End file.
